Three Universes
by swimmingsierra24
Summary: What would happen if Rose touched the Doctor's hologram on Bad Wolf Bay? Would both of the universes collapse, or would something else happen? Rose wakes up in yet another universe - ours, one where Doctor Who is nothing more than a TV show. Will Rose ever be able to make it back to her universe and see the Doctor again? Maybe with a little help from a 20 yr old named Cat Jennings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I would be happier than a camel on Hump Day **

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fanfic…I hope it turns out okay! **** I don't expect much attention from this story, since, well, this is my first one. At first I felt like writing one where someone gets trapped in the DW universe, but I thought that was too cliché. So then this happened.**** Now on with the story…**

_I was running with the Doctor. Behind us were aliens of some kind, with a name that I couldn't pronounce. We were in some kind of mall, and as we ran angry shoppers and employees alike were shouting at us. _

"_DUCK!" the Doctor yelled. I hit the deck, crouching in a ball while a blue laser flew over my head. I got back up and started running again, gasping for air. I could feel adrenaline flowing through my body, soothing my lungs and my cramping side. Then everything went quiet, except for the Doctor's converse sneakers thumping on the tile floor. _

_We slid to a halt and looked around. Everyone was gone, even the aliens. The Doctor looked around in confusion. "Where did everybody go?" I questioned. I walked around, inspecting every nook and cranny of the hall we were in. No one was there. I turned around to look back at the Doctor, but he was gone too. I started panicking. What the hell just happened? Then the ground started shaking, and everything went black._

"Catrine! Catrine! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see my sister shaking me awake with wide, blue eyes. I rolled over, snuggled underneath my covers, and groaned.

"Violet, it's too early to get up," I moaned, "just let me sleep."

Violet looked at me weirdly. "Fine then, I'll let you sleep, but you have to get up at some point, it's already noon!" She ran out of my room, her mane of blond curls trailing behind her. I sighed. Sometimes having an excitable ten year-old sister was annoying. Scratch that, make it all the time.

I stumbled out of bed, thinking about my dream. It was pretty often that I dreamt of being with the Doctor, since Doctor Who was my favorite show. But this dream felt more _real _than all the others that I've had, you know? Like, I could feel everything that happened, with clarity. I shook my head, mentally scolding myself. _That wasn't real, and that will never be real, Catrine Melody Jennings! _

I pulled on a purple t-shirt and denim shorts (I'm not one for outstanding fashion choices), and stuck in some plain silver hoop earrings. I quickly brushed out my long, brunette hair and braided it down my back. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and washed my face, starving for breakfast. Or lunch. Maybe both.

I grabbed my wallet and ran down the stairs, not pausing to stop and talk with anyone in my family. I slammed the front door and ran outside. It was a perfect summer day in Virginia, about eighty degrees. I breathed in the humid air, filling my lungs with pleasure. I jogged to my street corner, barely stopping to look both ways before crossing the road to the shopping center near my house. My mom always says that since I'm 20 I need to get a job and a place of my own, blah blah blah. So I go out on my own every morning to get coffee at Starbucks, just to get away from my family.

Lost in thought about the food that I will be eating soon, I didn't realize a person was sitting on a bench silently crying. It was only when she sniffled did I notice her. She held her face in her hands, with blond hair settling in her lap. It was hard to choose between food and cheering up a random stranger, but the good part of my brain won. I sat on the bench next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, one brown eye peeking from between her fingers. She calmed down a little, but she was still sniffling. "Nothing, you can leave me alone," the woman said, her voice muffled by her hands, "there's no point in trying to help me, my heart is already too broken to fix."

I started rubbing her back gently, trying to help calm her down even more. "Bad break up?" I guessed.

"Something like that," she replied, her voice clearer now. She had a British accent, and I _swore_ I recognized it from somewhere. But my mind was drawing a blank on where I could have heard her voice before.

"Why don't we go inside and get some coffee and food?" I asked the woman.

"Yeah," she replied, "yeah, I'd like that." She sniffled once more than stood up. She brushed hair out of her eyes and I staggered back ward, shocked. I suddenly realized where I knew her voice from. My voice was somewhat of a gasp whisper, "_Rose?" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for the two follows, one favorite and two reviews. All of the chapters from here on out will be in third person, so that we can get both Catrine's and Rose's points of view. I tried to write in first person from Rose, but it just felt too uncomfortable to move on with it. Anyway, sorry for the late update! My goal is to post three chapters a week…maybe. **** Anyway, here we go!**

(3rd Person POV)

Rose gasped. Who was this girl, and how did she know who she was? "How do you know who I am?" Rose asked, voicing her thoughts aloud, "Are you an alien?"

The girl just looked confused. "Uh...no...my name is Cat Jennings. Are you Billie Piper?"

Next it was Rose's turn to look confused. "Who's Billie Piper?" She asked, "And where am I?"

Cat just kept staring at Rose, her eyes wide. _Why is she STILL staring?_ Rose wondered. Did she look weird? Probably not. She still had her normal clothes on from when...oh...

The memories struck Rose like a bullet. That horrible day in Canary Wharf...and then the worst day of her life, at Bad Wolf Bay. "I need to find the Doctor!" Rose yelled, standing up, "What've you done with him?!"

"I know who the Doctor is," Cat said, still doubting that this was really Rose. At least she could play along with whatever game this person was playing, "and I think I know what point of time you're at in your life, but you just need to calm-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POINT OF TIME IN MY LIFE?!" Rose screamed, now brandishing a rolled up newspaper in her hand and pointing it at Cat, "WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!"

Cat didn't know how to answer that question. She couldn't just tell Rose she was in another universe, one where Rose Tyler was just a made-up character. No, not quite yet. "Look at that newspaper you're threatening me with," Cat replied calmly, forcing herself not to roll her eyes, "and you'll know where you are."

Rose took a deep, shaky breath as she opened up the newspaper. "What the hell..." Rose trailed off, "it's 2013? It was just 2006! And I was pretty sure I was at Bad Wolf Bay, not in America! How did I get here? I don't even remember!" Rose kept rambling on about the date and where she was, while Cat grew incredibly bored.

Cat crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Aren't you hungry or something Rose?" Cat said, putting an emphasis on her name, "'cause if you're not then I'm just going to go eat by myself."

Rose slumped down on the bench, closing her eyes and sighing. "This isn't real, this can't be real," Rose muttered, "I'll wake up in the TARDIS, and everything will be alright."

Cat looked at Rose weirdly. "Alright, whatever you say Rose. I'm gonna go get some breakfast. If you are still out here when I'm done, I'll try to help you. If you aren't here I'm just gonna leave and forget about this. Okay?"

Rose just looked up at Cat and nodded. Cat turned around and walked into Starbucks, ready for her long awaited breakfast. As she waited in line she picked out what to eat. As Cat got to the front of the line she noticed the cashier looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't place his face.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Uh yeah," Cat said, shaking her thoughts away, "can I have a coffee cake?"

Cat got her food and went to find a seat. She took her coffee cake out of the bag and started to take a bite, but something interrupted her. "CAAATT!" someone screeched from outside. Cat hopped up out of her seat. _What the hell? _Cat thought, _What does Rose need?!_

Cat ran out of the restaurant, only pausing to shove the whole cake in her mouth at once. Her shoes pounded on the sidewalk, racing to the bench where Rose was. Rose was surrounded by these…these…_things_ that definitely weren't from Earth. Cat's eyes widened. She'd always wanted to fight aliens with the Doctor, but now she wasn't sure.

The things surrounding Rose had scaly orange skin, with red bulging eyes and purple lips. They looked mostly humanoid, except for the fact that their hair was replaced by a single horn growing out of the top of their head.

"Rose!" Cat screamed, "What is going on?!" All of the aliens turned towards Cat. They started walking towards her, and Cat backed away. She started whimpering slightly. _I'm only twenty years old! _Cat thought, _I can't die!_

But then the aliens stopped. It was as if something clicked in their minds. "Are you Cat Jennings?" they asked in a grainy, metallic voice. Cat nodded quickly, and the aliens said, "We have received a special request. We shall not kill you, Cat Jennings. But be warned, next time we meet we not spare mercy."

"A special request from who?" Cat asked aloud.

The aliens replied with two words.

"The Doctor."

**A/N: Ah, so I hope you like it! Please leave reviews, maybe it will motivate me to update more often. I have some really great plans with this story that I'll think you'll love…**** But that's all for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who****A/N: I'm glad to see that more people like my story! I'd like to thank totallyau for reviewing, and I hope that more people will review this chapter. If you don't think this story is good so far, trust me, it will get better. I have so many good ideas…I just haven't gotten the chance to use them. So for this chapter I'm going to be focusing on the Doctor's side of the story, but it will still be from 3rd person POV. So here goes!**

The Doctor stared at the interior of the TARDIS as a tear fell down his cheek. She was gone. His lovely Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. She was all he could think about. He loved her, although he was too scared to admit it, and all he wanted was to have her back. _Forget the universe and all its inhabitants,_ he thought, _all I want right now is my Rose._

And apparently Rose felt that way too, because it was her act of stupidity that something happened, and now she was gone. Not just from him, but from her family too. Everyone had probably forgotten about her. Hell, even his mind was fuzzy on the details.

If only Rose hadn't...hadn't...done what exactly? The Doctor could remember seeing her at Bad Wolf Bay, but...what happened then? The Doctor had a sneaking suspicion at what Rose had done...but he wouldn't admit it to himself. If she did what he thought she did then that would mean a whole lot more than being in a separate universe than him. She would have literally ripped a gateway through all the universes...ALL OF THEM. That means trillions of trillions of universes all connected together.

The Doctor shuddered at the thought. His Rose was too smart for that. Wasn't she? But the Doctor knew better. Rose usually acted out if impulse, which wasn't necessarily bad...except this time she ripped a hole through all of creation.

He knew he shouldn't blame Rose. She was scared and had wanted to be with him, just as he had wanted to be with her. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. _I need to get up and do something,_ he thought, _I can't just sit here and let her be alone_. He started flicking levers and buttons on the console, not knowing exactly where he would go. All he knew was that he needed to find Rose. He would look through every part of time and space in every universe if he had to.

But it turns out the Doctor didn't have to search everywhere. The TARDIS buzzed, telling the Doctor something. "What is it, old girl?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS. He went over to his control screen and stared at the coordinates displaying there.

_Of course_, the Doctor realized, _Bad Wolf._ The TARDIS could already tell where Rose was, using their link from when Rose looked in the heart if the TARDIS. All he had to do was flip the go lever, and they would be off to see her.

But the Doctor figured it would get much more complicated than that, and he was right. He pulled the lever, and off they went. They tumbled through time and space, until they reached the end of the universe. The TARDIS shook and tumbled. _Just some minor turbulence_, the Doctor told himself, but he knew that wasn't the case. The TARDIS shuddered, objecting to the idea of going into a different universe.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, and the TARDIS withdrew from the edge of the universe. He landed her on a nearby asteroid, and flung open the doors. Outside were aliens with orange scaly skin, red eyes and purple lips. As soon as he saw the aliens something started tugging at the back of his mind. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. On it was a message. It read,

_They are not to kill Cat Jennings._

_They are not to kill Cat Jennings._

_They are not to kill Cat Jennings._

The Doctor was taken aback by this. Almost never could someone message him through his psychic paper, and on the rare occasion that someone did, they had to be extremely strong-willed. Add that on to the fact that the person messaging him knew where he was right at that moment, and that he didn't even know who this Cat Jennings was.

He shut the TARDIS doors and stepped onto the rocky ground. He addressed the aliens, "Hello! You there! Who are you, what are you doing?" All of the aliens seemed to be launching some kind of spaceship.

"We are the Vixeeth, and we are building a ship to get to another universe," one of the Vixeeth, who looked to be the leader, said.

"Ah," the Doctor responded, "what are you going to do in that dimension, may I ask?"

"We must take all humans and kill them, obviously," one of the Vixeeth answered, "In that universe they are all alone, with no other life forms besides the animals on Earth. We will then prove to this universe that we are perfectly capable of ruling the universe, and everything in it.

The Doctor sighed. There was nothing really he could do in this situation. Of course, he could try to stop the Vixeeth from launching their rocket, but he didn't feel motivated enough without Rose. He could hop on their ship as a stowaway, but he would never cross universes without the TARDIS, just in case the rips got sealed up again. Besides, the Doctor knew what he had to do.

"There are two girls in that universe. I need you to do your best _not _to injure or kill them in any way. Their names are Rose Tyler and Cat Jennings."

The Vixeeth snarled when they heard the name Cat Jennings. The leader spat on the soil. "Cat Jennings. We all have heard that name before. We will not dare hurt her, but as for the Rose girl, there are no promises. What makes you think you can trust us anyway?" he questioned.

The Doctor's eyebrows narrowed and his mouth turned into a scowl. "Because if you hurt either one of them, I will single-handedly break every single one of your necks. And then you will get the whole wrath of me and the souls of my people."

The Vixeeth leader laughed cold-heartedly. "What people? There is no species in the universe strong enough to scare the almighty Vixeeth empire!"

The Doctor's frown grew deeper, and his expression darkened. "I am a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. You will do as I wish."

"Yes sir," the Vixeeth leader shakily replied. "anything for a Time Lord sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Sorry for the late update! I'd like to give a very big thank you to **totallyau **and **sassywriterchick **for reviewing. I'd also like to give my 7 followers a big thank you as well. I have a new series on my profile, which you can go check out at any time, if you want. It's basically a series of one-shots, each based on a song. (I like to get inspiration from songs) That series is also about Doctor Who. So here it is, Chapter 4! Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!**

Cat was taken aback. _Did I hear them right? _She wondered. "The Doctor knows who I am?" she asked the aliens. All of them started laughing and whooping.

One of the aliens replied, "Of course he knows who you are, Cat Jennings! Everyone in our _universe_ knows who you are. You are the most important person in the universe, that is, until we take over!"

Cat looked at the aliens, unbelieving. Did they just say that she was…the most important person in the universe? "Why is that?" Cat asked, "Why am I so important?"

The aliens stopped laughing. "Come to think of it, we don't know," one of the aliens replied, "you just…are."

Cat thought about what the alien had said. Maybe she will do something in the future? Cat took a breath and gulped down her fear.

"You know the Doctor?" Rose piped up, joining in the conversation. Rose longed so much for her Doctor, she could hardly bare it. Rose would sacrifice anything to get him back.

The aliens snarled. One of the aliens boasted, "of course we know the Doctor. We are the Vixeeth, we know all. That's why we are fit to rule the universe. Well, the other universe, that is. This one's too small, but it is the first step in our supremacy!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "So what's your plan? Take all humans as captives to bribe your way to power? Or are you gonna keep a zoo so you can show us off to other species?"

"No," one of the Vixeeth said, "we're going to kill everyone."

Rose and Cat's eyes widened in protest. "But you can't do that!" Rose screamed.

"Yeah," Cat continued, "there are over seven billion people on Earth, and you're going to kill them all?" she snorted, "Good luck with that."

"We have a master plan," the Vixeeth hissed, "We have a major nuclear explosive positioned in every country on every continent. When our leader, Krinx, presses a button the whole Earth will blow up. And you can't do anything, puny human girls, because we have you captive."

Cat looked over at Rose. They both shared a glance, and they knew they were thinking the same thing: _What would the Doctor do? _Suddenly an idea flashed in Cat's mind.

"If we're your captives," Cat smirked.

"Then take us to your leader," Rose caught on, smiling at the brilliance of Cat's idea.

"Oh trust me," one of the Vixeeth replied grimly, "we will do just that."

The Vixeeth leaded Cat and Rose to an empty alleyway, prodding at their backs with what Cat assumed was a gun. As they got lead deeper into darkness Cat smirked. She looked confident on the outside, but her insides were shaking with fear. Cat honestly didn't know if her plan would work. Hopefully watching every episode of Doctor Who would pay off in this situation.

Cat was so lost in thought that she didn't even see the Vixeeth in front of her stop. She stumbled into them, wishing she hadn't felt their slimy skin. "This is not the time for clumsiness girl," the main Vixeeth said, "you'll need to focus all you can right now."

Cat and Rose shared confused looks while the Vixeeth pulled a black thing out of his mouth. _Eww, _Cat thought, _that is monumentally disgusting._ It wasn't untilthe Vixeeth put the thing on his wrist did Cat figure out what it was. "A vortex manipulator!" Cat shouted out loud.

"You mean that thing that time agents wear?" Rose asked, remembering her encounter with Captain Jack Harkness.

"Yeah, that," Cat answered. Now all of the Vixeeth were pulling out vortex manipulators. Two Vixeeth wrapped their arms around Cat and Rose's necks, the girls reluctantly going along with it. The Vixeeth pressed a button, and Cat could feel herself dematerializing.

**A/N: I am really sorry for the short chapter! I feel really bad making you guys wait so long and then giving you such a short chapter… :( I promise the next one will be longer. Please follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing **bananas-are-good-9 **and **Elabela**!** **I really appreciate everyone's support! Did you guys that the more you review the more motivated I am to write chapters? ;) Anyway, here you go! :)**

Cat's vision went black. She could feel every molecule in her body splitting apart and rearranging themselves back together. After about (what Cat assumed was) two minutes in the time vortex, she felt a surface beneath her feet, and blinding light. She collapsed on her knees, taking in her surroundings. She was in a massive room, with a high domed skylight that showed…Earth.

Cat started feeling nauseous, and her head started spinning. Were they really in space? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think. She needed t follow through her plan. Hopefully Rose understood the plan…wait…

"Rose!" Cat screamed, jumping up to her feet, apparently a little too quickly. She fought the urge to puke. Cat franticly searched for Rose, and found her lying unconscious by her feet. Cat knelt down next to Rose, checking for vital signs. Cat breathed a sigh of relief when she found that Rose had a pulse and was breathing.

"ON YOUR FEET!" somebody yelled. Cat started, realizing that there were four Vixeeth wearing metal armor standing around them that she hadn't noticed before.

Cat didn't stand up. "What did you do to her?" she demanded. The guards just stared, until one answered.

"Normally humans don't always make the journey with a vortex manipulator without their bodies going on mental and physical shutdown," he answered, "you, Cat Jennings, are a strong human being. Perhaps the strongest."

Cat just stared at him. "How do you know me?" she asked, standing up. Anger seethed in her eyes, now Cat didn't have to act to be confident. "How does your whole universe know me?"

"Everyone has heard of you, Cat," the Vixeeth guard answered vaguely, "you've been famous forever. I remember my mother telling me stories about you when I was little. 'One day,' she would say, 'Cat Jennings will come. She will be here, and recue the universe.'"

That just made Cat angrier. "So we're orbiting the earth, yeah? So that everyone of your kind can say that they personally saw the earth blow up?" She spit on the floor. "You are a disgusting race."

The all of the guards just stared at her. "We are only doing what is right," one of them countered, "you humans deserve to die. Our leader, Krinx, told us so."

Cat snarled. "Take us to him," she said.

At this point Rose was waking up, wondering what was going on. Cat turned to her, and Rose jumped slightly. Cat had a rage in her eyes, a burning hot sun of hatred. This wasn't the kind, helpful girl that she met in that shopping center. Rose started thinking how Cat and the Doctor were very alike. Cat grabbed Rose's arm, helping her up. Rose could tell that with all the hatred in Cat's eyes there was also a little bit of something else. Fear.

Rose stumbled to her feet, Cat supporting her weight while she tried to walk. There were two Vixeeth guards in front of them, and two behind them. "What happened?" Rose whispered to Cat.

Some of the anger had melted from Cat's eyes. "The vortex manipulator, it scrambles the body. Most of your functions shut down, except for your heart and lungs."

"And you're okay?" Rose asked Cat, suspicious. Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm just lucky," she answered, not bothering to tell Rose about her potentially being the mentally strongest human. Rose knew she was hiding something.

"Right," Rose questioned, "what happened when I was, you know…shut down?"

Cat was looking away from Rose. "Not much…they're taking us to their leader right now. We're in space, of you couldn't tell."

Rose decided she seriously needed to talk to Cat, mostly about everything. How Cat knew who Rose and the Doctor were, what she was hiding, and how she is so famous in the other universe, even though she was from this one.

Rose was pulled out of her thoughts by the guards stopping in front of them. Before them stood very grand wooden doors, this seemed a little odd to Rose on a spaceship. The guards opened the doors and lead the girls inside.

There was a giant purple throne made out of what seemed to be velvet, and a Vixeeth sitting on it. He wore a red robe and had a tall crown sitting on his orange, scaly head. The girls guessed that this was the leader, Krinx.

Krinx smiled at them, "Welcome, Cat Jennings and companion. I've been expecting you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so, SO sorry for the (REALLY) late update! Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, I really appreciate that you took your time to review. :) **

Krinx looked at the girls with a sinister smile. Cat held her chin up high, looking straight into his eyes. Rose, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded. How did they know Cat's name? What was so important about Cat? They had only called Rose "companion," and she was okay with that. But she still knew that Cat was hiding something.

"I am Emperor Krinx!" Krinx stated profoundly, "I have heard much about you, Cat Jennings, and I understand that you have asked to see me?"

Cat nodded, "Well, we would like it if you won't, um, destroy Earth?"

Emperor Krinx tossed his head back and chuckled. "You really think that you two _weaklings_ can foil my plans? We'll see about that!"

With that two guards grabbed hold of Cat's and Rose's arms. The girls tried to break free of their grasp, but they couldn't. Cat strained every muscle and threw her weight away from the guard but it was no use. She looked over at Rose, and noticed the guard holding her was pressing a syringe to her neck.

"NO!" Cat yelled. She started kicking, biting, whatever she could to break free. She shrieked in a mix of terror and rage when she realized that her guard had another syringe that was nearly an inch from her face.

Cat felt a sharp pain in her neck, and then everything went numb. She sank to her knees as her muscles went slack. Dark spots covered her vision, and she could hear her breathing become shallow. "No," Cat whimpered, her voice slurring, "no…"

* * *

Cat woke up on lying on her side on a concrete floor. She had a pounding headache, and all of her muscles felt like wax. She looked around. She was in a prison cell, but instead of bars trapping her in there was a glowing, purple wall of energy. There was also a thick, metal door right next to the force field. Rose was lying across the room, with no signs of consciousness. The only way Cat could tell she was alive was by her shallow breaths. As Cat started to move her aching muscles she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She ceased moving, and closed her eyes. Cat heard the door open, and then a voice, one that sounded female. Cat couldn't help but notice that that was the first female she had seen, or rather heard, on this ship.

"Ah, the young Cat Jennings," the female voice said, "so much potential. Isn't that right, Wej?"

"Very right, Zedula," Wej (a male voice) answered, addressing the female.

Zedula chuckled, "She has a strong brain, that one. Destined for great things. Too bad we can't kill her, since she has too strong of a future."

"What shall we do with the other one, with the blond hair?" Wej questioned.

"Well, they won't wake for another hour or so," Zedula replied, "and when they do, we will kill the companion. And let Cat see her die." She laughed maniacally. Cat grimaced, imagining Rose crumpling before her eyes.

Once Cat heard the footsteps disappear she painfully got up. The Vixeeth guards that put her in this cell really weren't gentle. Cat grimaced, and realized what the Vixeeth's plan was. They would just let Rose die, not even caring. They would probably force Cat to stay in this prison for a lot longer than she planned to stay. She had to carry out her original plan, and she certainly couldn't wait an hour to do it. Plus she didn't want to leave Rose helpless and alone. Cat clenched her teeth and whispered, "I'll be back, I promise."

Cat scanned the room, but saw no way of escaping, other than a barred air vent and the entrance. _If only I had a sonic screwdriver! _She thought jealously. Cat scanned the small cell for anything she could use to damage the bars. Nothing was there, except a blinking blue light laying by the door. Cat scurried to it, seeing what the object was. It looked like a sonic device, but definitely not a screwdriver.

It was about the size of Cat's thumb, made of sleek metal. On one side there was a red button. On the other side there was a note. It read,

_I know you're awake, Cat. Press the button, it will open the bars. I'll be waiting for you, I'm on your side. -Wej_

Cat flipped the note over. On the backside there was what appeared to be a map of the ship's air ducts. Cat walked over to the air vent. She held the sonic up to the vent and held the button. It made the familiar whirring sound, and then the bars popped off and clanked to the ground. Cat sucked in a breath, thinking for sure that somebody heard her, but nobody came. She exhaled, and knelt down on the ground.

_So much for my original plan, _Cat thought as she crawled into the vent to meet the mysterious Wej.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters! (Is that a word?) This story officially has over 15 followers, 15 reviews, and 1000 views. Yay! I just have one question for everyone: do you like it when I do these little author's notes in the beginning? Or would you rather it be at the end? Or not at all? Also, are my chapters too short? Or long? If you could either review or PM me that would be great. Now on with the story - allons-y!**

Cat scooted through the air duct, trying to listen to see if she could hear anything. Like Vixeeth guards. Or traps. Or security alarms, which Cat thought she would set off at any moment. But Cat didn't set anything off, thankfully. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid, _Cat thought. After all, no one even came to her prison cell when those metal bars crashed to the ground. Cat knew that that wasn't normal, but she had to take every opportunity she had to get out of that cell and to Wej. Cat noticed as she was crawling that the map Wej had given to her had a red circle scribbled on it, presumably where she would meet Wej.

After a solid twenty minutes of crawling and checking the map Cat heard voices. She paused and listened intently. One was Zedula - one of the Vixeeth that had come to Cat's cell when they thought she was unconscious. The other one was a male voice - one Cat recognized but couldn't place. The voices must have been coming through the air vents from a room somewhere around where Cat was.

Cat listened to the conversation. "You cannot have them back, human," Zedula hissed at the male, "you would have to consult Emporer Krinx, and I'm not so sure you want to mess with him right now."

"Look lady," the male human said, slamming the table. Cat cupped her hand over her mouth before she could let out a squeal. She recognized the voice. She didn't know how she didn't recognize it instantly.

The male continued on, "we need those girls back, Zedula."

"On whose terms?" Zedula snarled, "How important could two puny human girls be?"

"They're important to me, GODAMMIT!" the male yelled. Cat had to stifle a giggle. _That's so like him, _Cat thought to herself. _Screaming over some women. _

Cat forced herself to focus back on the conversation. "How did you even get onto our ship?" Zedula asked, unfazed by the male's random outburst.

The male took a shaky breath. "We have our ways. After all, you aren't the only species with vortex manipulators."

Zedula sneered. "I can put in a word with the Emperor for you, but I can't make any promises."

"If you could do that, for me, that would be fantastic." the male said. Cat heard footsteps, like he was heading for a door.

"Wait! What should I tell the Emperor?" Zedula asked.

"Tell him to release Rose Tyler and Cat Jennings now, or suffer the wrath of Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood."

* * *

Meanwhile Rose was waking up. She tried to bolt upright, but as soon as she sat up a wave of nausea hit her. She groaned, and looked around at her surroundings. She deduced that it was a prison cell, but Cat wasn't there. On the ground next to Rose was a bracelet, something she remembered Cat wearing. Maybe Cat was here, but left? Or...no. Rose refused to think that...that Cat was dead. But they wouldn't kill Cat, would they? She was super important and all.

That's when Rose noticed the metal bars laying on the ground next to an air vent. Rose smiled and laughed. Cat did escape! But then Rose had a dark thought. What if Cat...left her in this cell, and never came back? Cat wouldn't do that, would she? Then again, Cat wasn't the nicest person when they first met.

Rose stood up, and leaned against the wall. She could go into the air vent after Cat, but she didn't want to be a problem to Cat. Maybe this was how Cat's plan was supposed to go?

Rose waited in her cell for what seemed like hours, even though it was probably just minutes. After a while she heard heavy footsteps. Someone was coming, and it definitely wasn't Cat.


End file.
